Borealis
is the world of Magico: Wings of the Prince, the place where the entire fanon series of Magico happens. The world of Borealis is composed by: *70% of water bodies, including oceans, seas, rivers and lakes. *30% of land, including continents, countries and islands. The World is ruled by a single Council, composed of the most powerful magicians of all time. These magicians are united in order to mantain peace and order through the land. Borealis is divided into four continents. These are the most powerful and stable economically and militarily. The four have relationships of alliance or hostility between themselves. Due to their power, it is their symbols that compose the coat of arms of Borealis, with the inicial "B" on the middle. Legend of the coat of arms: *'The Lion of Lowenn', the continent of might: the first of the four. Composed by a continent and seven islands. It is the strongest of all four, and the smallest. It shares borders with smaller countries. It has two main mountain regions. Its name comes from the German word for "lion", "löwe". *'The Serpent of Nattermos', the continent of stealth: the second of the four. Known for its relationship of hatred towards the other three continents and its former alliegance with The Forgotten Lands. It is the second biggest and second strongest, and shares borders with smaller countries, namely the Valley of Ijsbeer. It's got two mountain regions. Its name derives from the German for "serpent", "natter". *'The Eagle of Eaglyas', the continent of speed: the only one introduced in the original story of Magico. It is the third strongest continent and is home to the Falcon Wings. It is the second smallest continent and is composed by the continent and an island. It has a big mountain region. Its name derives from the word "eagle", which in both English and Latin means the same. Its name is such because of a naturally occuring geographical formation, shaped like three claws North of the continent, named "The Three Eagle Claws" (三鷲爪, San Washidzume). *'The Weasel of Wiesellion', the continent of vitality: Wiesellion is the weakest of the four, but is known for its resistence to the opression of Nattermos. It is also the biggest. Due to these characteristics, it is usually taken lightly by others. It is composed of just the continent, and it has two mountain regions. Its name comes from the German for "weasel", "wiesel". *'The Yellow Lines of the Archipelago of Ignobilia', the pedestal countries; these yellow lines represent the political division of the continents, which happens through the small countries, which together were named the Archipelago of Ignobilia. These are unimportant in terms of politics, however, since they are neutral in terms of choice of sides, it is in these countries that the reunions between the continents take place. "Ignobilia" is the Latin word for "unimportant". *'The Four Edges of the Center', the affiliated countries: the edges of the middle part represent the countries that are associated or affiliated to certain continents. For example, between Lowenn and Nattermos, there is a smaller coutry, called Chimaera. This country is a partner of Lowenn. On the edge of Nattermos, there is another country associated with the latter, called Fel. Between Wiesellion and Eaglyas, there is one more country, called Iltis, affiliated to Wiesellion. And the last of them is Penna, a small country admist the Ring of Ignobilia, associated to Eaglyas. There is also a place that is not part of the four continents or the main land: The Forgotten Lands. These were formerly part of the continents. However, these lands affiliated secretly with Nattermos, and were paid in order to betray the other lands so that Nattermos could take possession of Borealis. However, the plan failed, and The Forgotten Lands, formerly known as Truncatis, were banned from the group. Nattermos was also punished, as it lost its powers for 2 years. Currently, these lands are inhabited by wild beasts and runaway prisoners, criminals and exiled magicians and are forbidden to enter, even by members of the Government. Trivia *Borealis' map is, actually, a vertically inverted version of Greece's map, with a few less islands. Category:Fanon World